powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluemage1992/BlueVerse
Story Verse Power Rank Character List Physiology Dragon Physiology Dragon God Physiology Werecat Physiology Werebeast Physiology Wererabbit Physiology Werepire Physiology Vaewolf Physiology Alpha Physiology Alpha Vaewolf Physiology Mystic Vampire Physiology Vampire Physiology Vampire Lord Physiology Mammalian Physiology Reptilian Physiology Amphibian Physiology Fish People Physiology Fish Physiology Shark Physiology Feline Physiology Canine Physiology Characters ▪ Nick Jones - Procyonid Physiology. Nick is a thieving man and a descentant of the raccoon clan. ▪ Micheal sky - Feline Physiology. A human with abilites of Felines. Turns into a panther. Jerry Charge - Rhinoceros Physiology. A human with the ability of the Rhinoceros. ▪ Adam Rage - Bovine Physiology. A human with abilites of a Bull. ▪ Taylor Horn - Cervid Physiology. Deer Form. ▪ Ryan Hop - Lagomorph Physiology. Rabbit Form. ▪ Mika Flowers - Mustelid Physiology. Ferret Form. ▪ Zack Vines - Simian Physiology. ▪ Nero Scarlet - Vaewolf Physiology ▪ Luna Claws - Werebeast Physiology ▪ Zack Wings - Egyptian Deity Physiology ( Anubis) ▪ Vicky Wings - Egyptian Deity Physiology ( Anubis ) ▪ Rolan Sora - Egyptian Deity Physiology ( Horus ) ▪ Ben Fang - Destroyer Deity Physiology ▪ Megan Fang - Destroyer Deity Physiology ▪ Thomas Tomes - Transcendent Mage Physiology ▪ Sabrina Light - Creator Deity Physiology ▪ Sarah Light - Creator Deity Physiology ▪ Raven Draco - Dragon God Physiology ▪ Hikari Draco - Dragon God Physiology ▪ Jet Ryu - Transcendent Dragon Physiology ▪ Bruce Ryu - Transcendent Dragon Physiology ▪ Max Scales - Dragon Arm ▪ Nora Might - God Hand ▪ Andy Rebel - Devil Hand ▪ Lia Grace - Angelic Arm ▪ Zack Dark - Demonic Arm Other 1 *'Antelope Physiology (Antelopes)': Horn Protrusion, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Senses *'Bovine Physiology (Cattle/Ox/Buffalo/Yak)': Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility *'Camelid Physiology (Camels/Llamas/Alpacas/etc.)': Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance *'Canine Physiology (Wolf/Dog Breeds/Coyotes/etc)': Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind, Enhanced Endurance *'Caprinae Physiology (Wild/Domesticated Sheep/Goats)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Speed *'Cervidae Physiology (Deer/Elk/Moose/Reindeer/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility *'Cetacean Physiology (Dolphins/Whales/Narwhals/Sperm Whale/Beluga/Orca/etc)': Aquatic Adaptation, Speed Swimming, Echolocation *'Chiroptera Physiology (Bats)': Wing Manifestation, Echolocation, Enhanced Hearing *'Erinaceomorph Physiology (Hedgehogs, Gymnures, etc.)': Spherical Form *'Equidae Physiology (Horses/Zebras/Donkeys/Mule/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Jump *'Elephantidae Physiology (Elephants/Mammoths/)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Trunk *'Feline Physiology (Lions/Cat Breeds/Tigers/Lynx/etc)': Enhanced Senses, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength *'Giraffidae Physiology (Giraffe/Okapi)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Prehensile Tongue *'Herpestid Physiology (Meercat/Mongoose/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility *'Hippopotamidae Physiology (Hippopotami)': Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability *'Hyenidae Physiology (Hyenas)': Feral Mind, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability *'Lagomorpha Physiology (Rabbits/Pikas/Hares/etc):' Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Senses *'Manidae Physiology (Pangolin/etc)': Dermal Armor, Spherical Form, Burrowing, Enhanced Climbing *'Marsupial Physiology (Kangaroos/Koalas/Possum/Opossum/Wallabies/etc)': Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Senses, Prehensile Tail *'Monotreme Physiology (Platypus/Echidnas/etc)': Enhanced Senses *'Mustelid Physiology (Weasel/Badgers/Wolverines/Mink/Stoats/Otters/Ferrets/Skunk/Polecats/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Jump *'Pinniped Physiology (Seals/Walrus/etc)': Aquatic Respiration, Enhanced Agility *'Procyonid Physiology (Raccoons/Coatis/Kinkajous/Olingos/Ringtails/Cacomistles/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision * Prosimians Physiology (Lemurs/Bushbaby/Aye-Aye/Tarsiers): Prehensile Tail, Night Vision, Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Senses *'Rhinoceros Physiology (Rhinos)': Dermal Armor, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength *'Rodentia Physiology (Rats/Mouse/Squirrels/Beavers/Prairie Dogs/etc)': Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Bite *'Simian Physiology(Apes/Monkeys/Gorilla/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Dexterity *'Sirenia Physiology (Dugong/Manatees/Sea Cow/etc)': Aquatic Adaptation, Enhanced Senses *'Suidae Physiology (Boars/Pigs/Hogs/)': Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength *'Talpidae Physiology (Moles)': Burrowing *'Ursidae Physiology (Polar Bear/Giant Panda/Bears/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability *'Viverridae Physiology (Civets/Genets/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite *'Xenarthra Physiology (Sloths/Armadillos/Anteaters/etc)': Enhanced Durability, Dermal Armor Other 2 *'Anatid Physiology (ducks, geese and swans)': Enhanced Lung Capacity, Speed Swimming *'Apodiform Physiology (swifts, treeswifts, hummingbirds)': High-Speed Flight *'Caprimulgiform Physiology (oilbirds, potoos, nighthawks, nightjars)': Night Vision, Echolocation, Camouflage, Inaudibility, Hibernation, Darkness Adaptation *'Charadriiform Physiology (auks, gulls, waders)': **'Lari Physiology (gulls, terns, skuas and skimmers)': Enhanced Bite, Environmental Adaptation **'Thinocori Physiology (waders/shorebirds)': *'Ciconiiform Physiology (storks, herons, egrets, ibises, spoonbills)': *'Columbiform Physiology (doves and pigeons)': High-Speed Flight *'Coraciiform Physiology (kingfishers, Hoopoe, bee-eaters)': *'Cuculidae Physiology (cuckoos)': *'Falconiform Physiology (falcons, eagles, hawks, vultures, condors)': Telescopic Vision, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Decelerated Aging *'Galliform Physiology (turkey, grouse, chicken, Quail, ptarmigan, partridge, pheasant)': Camouflage, Prey Instinct *'Gruiform Physiology (cranes, rails, coots, limpkins, button quails and sun grebes)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Agility *'Opisthocomidae Physiology (Hoatzin)': Stench Generation *'Palaeognath Physiology (ostriches, emus, cassowaries)': Claw Retraction, Enhanced Speed *'Passerine Physiology (Passerines/perching birds)': Prey Instinct **'Corvidae Physiology (crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays, magpies, etc.)': **'Fringillidae Physiology (finch, canary, grosbeaks, serin, etc.)': **'Hirundinidae Physiology (swallows and martins)': High-Speed Flight **'Laniidae Physiology (shrikes)': **'Menura Physiology (lyrebirds)': Omnitone *'Pelecaniform Physiology (pelicans, frigatebirds, )': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity, High-Speed Flight ** Pelecanidae Physiology (pelicans): ** Fregatidae Physiology (frigatebirds, gannets, boobies, cormorants, darters): ** Sulidas Physiology (gannets and boobies): ** Phalacrocoracida Physiology (cormorants and shags): ** Anhingidae Physiology (darters): *'Phoenicopterus Physiology (flamingoes)': *'Piciform Physiology (woodpeckers)': Prehensile Tongue *'Procellariiform Physiology (albatrosses, petrels and shearwaters)': *'Psittaciform Physiology (parrots)': Enhanced Bite *'Sphenisciform Physiology (Penguins)': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity *'Strigiform Physiology (owls)': Camouflage, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Hearing, Inaudibility, Night Vision ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Boobrie Physiology * Garuda Physiology * Harpy Physiology * Onmoraki Physiology * Phoenix Physiology * Roc Physiology * Siren Physiology * Stymphalian Bird Physiology * Tengu Physiology * Thunderbird Physiology * Ziz Physiology ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Super *Alien Physiology *Angel Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Cosmic Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Demon Physiology *Energy Physiology *Giant Physiology *Heavyworlder Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Mythic Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Science Attuned Physiology *Speedster Physiology *Transcendent Physiology ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Dieties *Blood Transcendency *Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Cosmic Entity Physiology **Collective Entity Physiology ***Composite Deity Physiology **Dimensional Entity Physiology **Temporal Entity Physiology *Creator Deity Physiology *Cyber Transcendence *Death Transcendency *Demiurge Physiology *Destroyer Deity Physiology *Divine Beast Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine Monster Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Four Symbols Physiology *Hybrid Transcendency *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Mother Goddess Physiology *Nature Transcendency *Primordial Deity Physiology *Sky Father Physiology *Transcendent Alien Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Dhampir Physiology *Transcendent Dragon Physiology *Transcendent Fairy Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Ghost Physiology *Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology *Transcendent Mage Physiology *Transcendent Merfolk Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Undead Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology *Transcendent Werebeast Physiology *Transcendent Werepire Physiology ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ *Aboriginal Deity Physiology *African Deity Physiology *Altaic Deity Physiology *Arab Deity Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Armenian Deity Physiology *Aztec Deity Physiology *Basque Deity Physiology *Canaanite Deity Physiology *Celtic Deity Physiology *Chinese Deity Physiology *Egyptian Deity Physiology *Finnish Deity Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology **Daimon Physiology **Protogenoi Physiology **Titan Physiology *Guarani Deity Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Inca Deity Physiology *Mayan Deity Physiology *Mesopotamian Deity Physiology *Native American Deity Physiology **Inuit Deity Physiology *Norse Deity Physiology *Oceanic Deity Physiology *Orisha Physiology *Philippine Deity Physiology **Olden Visayan Deity Physiology **Tagalog Deity Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Siberian Deity Physiology *Slavic Deity Physiology *Vodou Deity Physiology *Yoruba Deity Physiology *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Ghost Ghost Physiology: spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. Ancestral spirits are part of this group, given their involvement/ties with their families. * Banshee Physiology *'Baykok Physiology': Flight, Enhanced Archery, Paralysis Inducement * Ghost Lord Physiology * Revenant Physiology * Wraith Physiology * Transcendent Ghost Physiology Spirits of Nature: manifestations/embodiments of natural phenomena, places, elements or animals. *'Animal Spirits/Totems': spirits connected to either certain species (cats, hawks), family (felines, raptors) or class (mammals, birds) **Animal Manipulation, Animal Imitation *'Elementals/Elemental Spirits': spirits of certain elements. **Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Mimicry **'Ala Physiology' **'German Physiology' *'Genius loci': spirits of places, either natural areas or objects or places that could include cities or buildings. **Environment Manipulation Poltergeist Physiology - Spirits that haunt a person rather than a location, who destroy things for no reason and get more violent the more they are ignored. Greek *Daimon Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Titan Physiology ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Reptile * Crocodile Physiology (crocodiles, gavials, caimans, and alligators): Galloping, Speed Swimming, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Enhanced Durability * Sphenodontia Physiology (tuataras): * Squamata Physiology (lizards, snakes, and worm lizards): Poison Generation **'Lacertilia Physiology (lizards)': Anatomical Liberation, Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling ***'Chamaeleonidae Physiology (chameleons)': Camouflage **'Serpentes Physiology (snakes)': Body Shedding, Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity **'Amphisbaeni Physiology (worm lizards)': Burrowing **'Varanoidea Physiology (komodo dragons, monitor lizards)': Venomous Fangs, Infectious Bite. * Testudine Physiology (turtles, terrapins and tortoises): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Durability, Decelerated Aging **'Tortoise Physiology': Aquatic Adaptation **'Turtle Physiology': ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ * Dinosaur Physiology * Ichthyosaur Physiology * Sauropterygia Physiology * Pterosaur Physiology * Dragon Physiology * Hydra Physiology * Naga Physiology Demons *Ala Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Demonic Dragon Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Imp Physiology *Incubus Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Personal Demon Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Angel *Angel Lord Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Angelic Dragon Physiology *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Angelic-Undead Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Cherubim Physiology *Devic Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Ophanim Physiology *Seraphim Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *'Angel of Death' - Grim Reaper Physiology, Death Inducement *'Angel of Destiny/Fate' - Destiny Manipulation, Future Manipulation *'Angel of Healing' - Healing, Flawless Restoration *'Angel of Knowledge' - Clairvoyance, Nigh-Omniscience *'Angel of Life' - Life-Force Manipulation, Biological Manipulation *'Angel of Light' - Light Manipulation, Light Generation, Light Mimicry *'Angel of Power' - Almighty Link *'Angel of Time' - Time Manipulation *'Angel of War' - War Manipulation, Enhanced Combat Faeries *'Cosmic Awareness:' Have the mind become one with the universe. *'Empathy:' Be able to perceive the emotions of others. *'Energy Manipulation:' Generate/Control multiple forms of energy.at a high degree. **'Absorption:' Absorb different forms of energy for defense or recharging purposes. **'Barriers:' Set up energy shields that are nearly impenetrable. **'Blasts:' Project energy blasts that can level a whole city. **'Constructs:' Create a number of constructs that can assist in any situation. *'Enhanced Condition' or''' Supernatural Condition:' Gain superhuman attributes that surpass mere mortals. *'Invulnerability:' Become nearly impervious to any type of harm. *'Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting:' Alter the body to help with stealth or offensive situations. *'Spirit Physiology:' Possess the physical form of a powerful Spirit. **'Flight:' Defy gravity and fly at speeds of sound. **'Illusion Manipulation:' cast powerful illusions that seem nearly real **'Intangibility:' Phase through object and avoid attacks with ease. **'Possession:' Enter a targets body and control their actions. **'Telekinesis:' Psionically manipulate structures at an advanced level. **'Teleportation:' Transport to a far location with merely a thought. *'Twilight Physiology:' Possess the supernatural body that is natural for a being of Light and Darkness. **'Ethereal Form:' Gain the form of a powerful ethereal being. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess the power to see all the energy that surround you. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Posses senses that surpass those of normal people. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Possess the superior Physical/Mental attributes of a super being. ***'Immortality:' Go without the need for food, water, and air while becoming immune to things such as disease. ***'Omni-Shifting:' Wield limitless shapeshifting abilities. ***'Possession:' Enter a targets body to control them for any purpose ***'Quintessence Force:' Generate a limitless amount of energy for almost any kind of use. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As ethereal beings that exist outside those of Light and Dark, wielders can control the ethereal energy that exists between both forces. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Have Master-level control over the "Universal Element/Energy". ***'Mana/'''Life-Force Manipulation: Control the mystic force found in every form of Life and Creation. ****'Dimensional Manipulation:' Control Dimensional Energy for many uses. ****'Energy Matter Manipulation': Possess a Transcendent level of control over a supernatural substance that works as both Energy and Matter. ****'Space-Time Manipulation: '''Command the energies of Time and Space. ***'Conjuration:' Create/Summon anything the wielder desires. ***'Resurrection:' Wielder can resurrect any desired target. ***'Subjective Reality:' Control the border that exists between Fantasy and Reality. Dragon *'Alien Dragon Physiology' *'Angelic Dragon Physiology' *'Asian Dragon Physiology' *'Bionic Dragon Physiology' *'Balaur Physiology' *'Data Dragon Physiology' *'Demonic Dragon Physiology' *'Dragon God Physiology''' *'Dragon Lord Physiology' *'Dragon Turtle Physiology' *'Dragonborn Physiology' *'Dragonman Physiology' *'Elemental Dragon Physiology' *'Fairy Dragon Physiology' *'Feather Dragon Physiology' *'Insect Dragon Physiology' *'Lesser Dragon Physiology' *'Mystic Dragon Physiology' *'Phoenix Dragon Physiology' *'Primordial Dragon Physiology' *'Skeleton Dragon Physiology' *'Transcendent Dragon Physiology' *'Undead-Dragon Physiology' *'Vampiric Dragon Physiology' *'Western Dragon Physiology' Human *Amazon Physiology *Atlantean Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Human Disguise *Machine-Human Physiology *Neanderthal Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Mystic * Apsara Physiology * Arachne Physiology * Archon Physiology * Banshee Physiology * Cambion Physiology * Celedon Physiology * Cupid Physiology * Curupira Physiology * Dwarf Physiology * Encantado Physiology * Erinyes Physiology * Gargoyle Physiology * Garuda Physiology * Genie Physiology ** Ifrit Physiology ** Marid Physiology * German Physiology * Ghoul Physiology * Giant Physiology ** Cyclops Physiology ** Ogre Physiology * Glaistig Physiology * Gnome Physiology * Goblin Physiology * Gorgon Physiology * Grim Reaper Physiology ** Shinigami Physiology * Hag Physiology * Harpy Physiology * Hobgoblin Physiology * Kapre Physiology * Kobold Physiology * Kresnik Physiology * Manananggal Physiology * Merfolk Physiology * Minotaur Physiology * Muse Physiology * Naga Physiology * Nephilim Physiology * Oneiric Physiology * Saci Physiology * Sandman Physiology * Sasquatch Physiology * Satyr Physiology * Siren Physiology * Spirit Physiology ** Ghost Physiology ** Poltergeist Physiology ** Wraith Physiology * Talking Tree Physiology * Taur Form * Thunderbird Physiology * Tikbalang Physiology * Troll Physiology * Valkyrie Physiology * Wendigo Physiology * Angel Physiology * Cryptic Physiology * Demon Physiology * Faery Physiology * Mythic Lord Physiology * Mythical Bestiary * Transcendent Physiology * Undead Physiology * Werebeast Physiology * Yokai Physiology Empowerments Empowerments gives humans and other races the ability to gain strength from different aspect of life such as elements, emotions, or other powers. Here is a list of them. Pain Empowerment Demonic Empowerment Anger Empowerment Combat Empowerment Courage Empowerment Greed Empowerment Hope Empowerment Solar Empowerment Love Empowerment Weapon Empowerment Absorption Empowerment Hatred Empowerment Lust Empowerment Sex Empowerment Death Empowerment Blood Empowerment Killing Empowerment Desire Empowerment Magic Empowerment Planetary Empowerment Food Empowerment Reading Empowerment Zodiac Empowerment Card Empowerment Fear Empowerment Elemental Empowerment Damage Empowerment Link: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Empowerments Heroes Jake Fist - Courage Empowerment/. 16yrs old male teenager that loves pain in fighting and in bed. This gives him strength. Sarah long - Solar Empowerment. Terry Moon - Lunar Empowerment. Ryan Blue- Magic Empowerment /Elemental Empowerment Evan Bear- Food Empowerment May Houka - Anger Empowerment. Grace Hunter - Weather Empowerment. Kai kitsune - Fire Empowerment. Jolt Rogers - Electricity Empowerment. Sky Anderson - Air Empowerment. Jack Ryuu - Dragon Empowerment. Henry Books - Reading Empowerment. Daisy Cast - Magic Empowerment Thomas Force - Energy Empowerment. Nathan Evans- Combat Empowerment / Pain Empowerment / Damage Empowerment. Grey Dusk - Damage Empowerment/Combat Empowerment/Anger Empowerment Travis Night - Pain Empowerment/Anger Empowerment Jay Ray - Calendar Empowerment Sora Knightheart - Combat Empowerment/Hope Empowerment/Good Empowerment/Courage Empowerment Leo Lancelot - Weapon Empowerment/Good Empowerment/Combo Empowerment/ Combat Empowerment Villains Ben Reaper/ Killing Empowerment - a 16yrs professional killer. Jennifer Crush - Hatred Empowerment Mary Dread - Doubt Empowerment Jeremy Eater - Cannibalism Empowerment Hillary Wires - Bloodlust Empowerment K Lost - Weather Empowerment Neutrals Terry Turner - Bloodlust Empowerment/Anger Empowerment/ Hatred Empowerment/Killing Empowerment/Combat Empowerment/Damage Empowerment. Liam Rize - Good Empowerment/Weather Empowerment/Planetary Empowerment/Calendar Empowerment/Zodiac Empowerment/Evil Empowerment Jamie Sage - Electricity Empowerment/Fire Empowerment/Light Empowerment/Darkness Empowerment/Water Empowerment/Air Empowerment Martha Rights - Doubt Empowerment/Fear Empowerment/Despair Empowerment/Sound Empowerment/Nightmare Empowerment/ Darkness Empowerment Category:Blog posts